


Bacon and Eggs

by musicofthespheres



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, M/M, boundaries what boundaries, hermann's coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just life as usual for doctors Geiszler and Gottlieb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcarusWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusWings/gifts).



> Based on the prompts: cooking, comfort, boundaries, and coat.

Newton Geiszler has no filter. He speaks what is on his mind, regardless of the consequences and regardless of who shuns him for it. He’s loud about it, too, and that’s one thing that Hermann absolutely cannot stand.   
“Go be loud on your own side of the lab,” he says, taking Newt by the shoulders from somewhere in the corner and guiding him back across the line that splits their lab in two.   
The biologist doesn’t even look phased by being manhandled, he just continues shouting into the phone he holds to his ear. When he hangs up, he grins over at Hermann. “What happened to boundaries, Herm?” he jokes, pretending to dust off his shoulders.   
“I could ask why you were having an argument about God knows what on your phone on my side of the lab, but some questions are destined to remain unanswered,” Hermann replies, turning back to his chalkboard to hide a smirk.   
“Damn, that was poetic,” Newt says, teasing. 

\---

By the time they exit the lab that evening, it’s far too late to go to the cafeteria, the hours of which have been cut back due to budget issues.   
Newt thanks the powers that be that his room has a kitchenette and that he actually has things to cook tonight. “You gonna come over?” Newt asks as they leave, while Hermann ensures that all the lights are properly switched off.   
Hermann acquiesces once Newt entices him with the thought of fresh-made food, since all Hermann ever has is cafeteria food or frozen dinners. 

He sits awkwardly at Newt’s little two-chair table while Newt yammers away as he cooks bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.   
“Why are you making breakfast food?” Hermann enquires, genuinely curious.   
Newt turns to him and shrugs, before flipping the bacon. “Because I never actually eat breakfast, so I have to have my fill of artery-clogging goodness _sometime_ , don’t I?”   
Hermann doesn’t complain when a plate is set in front of him, the food arranged in smiley face formation. Newt laughs at his expression. “It’s comfort food,” he explains. “We’ll get some meat on your bones, then you’ll be just as comfortable as me!” he laughs. 

\---

The wind is biting and cold when they make their way to the lab the next morning. “Where did you even get that thing?” Newt asks, indicating the massively oversized parka that Hermann wears all the time. He had used it as a blanket last night because Newton only had his Dome-issued blankets and there weren’t enough for two.   
“It was standard issue on Kodiak Island,” Hermann shrugs. “And it is warm, so I kept it.”   
Newt reaches out to grab at the sleeves, which barely cover Hermann’s hands, even though he’s not a small person. “Standard issue?” he questions. “What was the average size out there, sasquatch? yeti? abominable snowman?”   
“It was in Alaska, Newton. It’s very cold up there.”   
Newt just tilts his head. “Maybe you’ll have to come over for more breakfast-for-dinner evenings and we can fill you out enough that it’ll actually fit.” He dodges a smack of Hermann’s cane and takes off toward the lab to get out of the wind, laughing the whole way there.


End file.
